wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Denise Andrews
Jessica Andrews (born Jessica Denise Andrews) is a GoAnimate character created by DeVario Lopez. She is the main protagonist and title character of the series Jessica Andrews and its predecessors, Mean Big Sister and The Jessica Andrews Show. She is currently 15 years old and is the oldest child of Jerry and Kate Andrews. She was originally depicted as a cunning, intelligent, sneaky, rowdy and rebellious girl, but has matured greatly over the years. Jessica earned the moniker Mean Big Sister due to her tendency to amuse herself by doing mean things to her baby sister Ashley just to make her cry. Although as the series went on, she has mellowed considerably, to the point where she is no longer mean to Ashley, thus leading to The Jessica Andrews Show. Jessica has made several appearances in non Mean Big Sister videos. School *Ruthington Preschool (September 2007-June 2009) *Myrtle Creek Elementary School (September 2009-June 2016) *Tindale Valley Junior High School (September 2016-June 2018) *Harrington Wilms High School (September 2018-l Trivia * Her date of birth is January 2, 2004. * The city she lives in is called Tindale Valley, a fictional California town. * She attends Harrington Wilms High School, where she is currently a sophomore. * She holds an A average at sool and consistently makes the honor roll. * She was a huge fan of the show VeggieTales when she was younger. * Her ethnicity is English, Irish, Spanish and Native American. * She began dating her longtime crush Jason Ranford (who is currently a senior in high school) on her 15th birthday. * Her favorite type of music is anything from the 80's and 90's. * Her favorite colors are red and orange. * Her favorite restaurant is Sizzler. * Her favorite sports team is the San Francisco 49ers. * She has been best friends with Julie Harris since kindergarten in 2009. Though Julie moved to Wilford Heights in 2016, they still remain close. * She likes listening to Christmas music all year. * Her middle name, Denise, comes from her maternal grandmother. * Series creator DeVario Lopez named Jessica Andrews after Robyn Lively's character in the film The Karate Kid Part III. * Her favorite dessert is sorbet. * Her closest friends are Julie Harris, Heather Campbell, Amber Larson and Jason Ranford. * Before she became friends with Amber and Heather, she used to call them Pampers and Porcupine, respectively. * She likes playing with her French fries when eating out at Teery's Hamboygoys, the local fast food joint and favorite hangout. * She was really beautiful when she was born, and she still is today. * She is guitar player in Brattitude. * She resembles Sonic The Hedgehog in some ways: They both have a brother and a sister, and both play guitar and are in a band. They also have a love interest Amy Rose and Jason Ranford. * In Villains Cuss In Class/Grounded, she plays the principal, with Salli reprising her role and voicing Margaret White as well. Appearances Main Series Canon *Mean Big Sister (produced by Sichoassdown Productions) (January 2, 2014 - November 30, 2015) *The Jessica Andrews Show (a continuation of the Mean Big Sister series; produced by Sichoassdown Productions) (February 25 - December 30, 2016) *Jessica Andrews (rebooted series produced by Sichoassdown Productions) (February 10, 2017-Present) Movies *Jessica's Escape: A Mean Big Sister Movie (June 12, 2014) Specials * The Mean Big Sister/Collins Family Halloween Special (October 31 2014) * The Pie Man's Christmas Carol: A Collins Family Special (As the Ghost of Christmas Future) (December 25-28 2014) Other Notable Appearances * The Collins Family (Episode 33: The Rodriguez Family) (March 2014) * Happy St. Patrick's Day from All of My GoAnimate Characters (March 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 37: When Ivy Met Ashley, Part I) (April 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 38: When Ivy Met Ashley, Part II) (May 2014) * Happy Mother's Day from the Collins and Andrews Families (May 2014) * Happy Father's Day from the Collins and Andrews Families (June 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 50.5: The Wedding Finale) (September 2014) * Cloud Connect II News: Interview for the Main Series (December 30, 2014) * A Collins Family Easter Special (April 2015) * The Collins Family Goes To Comic-Con: The Movie (July 2015) * A Night At Slaughterhouse Mansion: A Collins Family Creepypasta Story (October 2015) (Please note that this Non-Canon Series was not produced by Devario) Non-Canon Series: Mean Big Sister Series (Cloud Connect II) * The Big Mean Sister (Season 1 Episode 1) On Goanimate: January 1st, 2015 On Youtube: January 5th, 2015 * The Andrews Family And Julie visits the Johnson's Family (Season 1 Episode 2) On Goanimate: January 3, 2015 On Youtube: January 5th, 2015 * Jessica and Julie goes out to eat (Season 1 Episode 3) On Goanimate: January 11, 2015 On Youtube: January 12, 2015 * Jessica's Special Surprise on Valentine's Day (Season 1 Episode 4) On Goanimate: February 10, 2015 And on Youtube: February 14, 2015 * The Andrews Family having 3rd child (9/5/15) Category:Fictional Characters Mean New Uoiuyttttrreedfghjkko Hello Category:Living Cities Category:Characters created by DeVario Lopez Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Aunts Category:Little Girls Category:Mom Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Quacks Category:Rubber Ducks